


【授权翻译】Edges/边隅

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean想要他的弟弟，Bobby又不瞎。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767523) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



> 作者注释：只是一些一直在我脑子里打转的小事情。  
> 译者注释：让我心碎的Guilty!Dean，扔刀的Sam，还有又想保护Sam又爱Dean的Bobby叔。送给小A的生贺。

**6月 1997年**

他们只是在布斯贝港，站在一个燃烧着的墓穴边上，他第一次以那样的感觉凝视着他的弟弟，一个又纤瘦又好看的，回望着他的年轻小伙子，而不是他那个细胳膊细腿有着漂亮脸蛋的宝贝弟弟。那个时候他没有多想什么，只是把它归咎于他头部那个伤口，你知道的， _还在流血_ ，还有围绕着他们的跳跃晃动的阴影。轻微脑震荡就是狗娘养的麻烦，更何况Dean已经很多年都不会相信他在黑暗里看到的东西了。

 

***

 

它在三周过后罗利市南端的一个破烂的汽车旅馆房间里再一次发生了，就在Dean在酒吧烟雾缭绕的蓝调和容易上当的蠢货里拥挤忙碌了一整夜后。他的意识渐渐在第二天的早上9点缓慢地浮出水面，感谢空气中那神赐的求之不得的咖啡香气。他半梦半醒着翻身仰躺，打着哈欠发现他爸爸在电脑上做调查，而Sam则慢悠悠地在他们的小破厨房里忙活，顶着乱糟糟的头发，还只穿着一条在三年前十七个州外还属于Dean破旧的牛仔裤。裆部那里的布料紧紧当当的，但是到了细长瘦小的臀骨就松松垮垮的垂着，而那狂热的电流般蹿过的 _需要想要渴望爱Sammy_ 的意识沉重而甜蜜的击中了Dean，让他完全彻底的清醒了。

 

“嘿，”Sam说道，完全没注意到这个世界很明显已经 _他妈的见鬼的偏离轴线了_ 。他举了举边缘破损的马克杯。“你想要咖啡吗？”

 

一分钟后Dean努力不把自己的舌头咽下去，坐起了身。“……好。”他试着挤出话语，然后一只手遮着脸摩挲，吐出一声颤抖的呼吸。他低语着 _谢了_ 就接过马克杯，当他的弟弟递给他时避开了他的眼神。他只是在宿醉，他决定道。很明显的。他只是真的还非常，非常宿醉；实际上，他也许现在酒还没醒。只要他见鬼的清醒过来一切就会没事。他只是，你知道，他只是坐在那里，安安静静的，直到酒醒前都避免睁开眼睛。

 

而且耶稣啊，他再也不会急着一杯杯地灌威士忌加龙舌兰了。

 

***

 

在它发生第六次的时候，可没有什么头上的伤或者宿醉可以去责怪了（也没有狩猎后增加的肾上腺激素，打架后增加的肾上腺激素，或者身后的色情杂志可以责怪了，就像Dean分别以它们为理由来解释第三次，第四次和第五次那样）。这次只有Sam——上帝帮帮他吧，但是那里只有 _Sam_ ——在破晓时分靠近塔拉哈西市的破烂的加油站，他像小猫一样挠着身子从Impala后座爬出来，他的衬衫因为汗渍而湿哒哒的，潮湿的阴影从宽阔的肩膀沿着那条甜蜜脆弱的身体曲线一直到他的脊背。他的头发脏兮兮的，他的衣服也两天没洗了，而且他的左脸颊上还有鹰身女妖的爪子落下的丑陋的红疤，但是Dean无法再逃避那种鞭子抽打般的无望的强烈的渗透骨髓的 _渴望_ ，视而不见比见鬼的让太阳停止升起更难。

 

满脸通红，打着哈欠，迷迷糊糊的Sam越过车顶看着他，他们的爸爸还在前排打瞌睡。“想要咖啡吗？”他问道，声音沙哑而困倦。

 

Dean一言不发地从他牛仔裤的后口袋里拽出他的钱包扔给他的弟弟；Sam接住了它，一路边打着哈欠，边拖着脚步从这个地面龟裂杂草丛生的停车场走向迷你超市——消瘦，踉跄却依旧俊朗，低胯牛仔裤松松垮垮的，衬衫有一些些缩进股沟和他背部温暖的腰窝里。Dean的双手撑在车的边缘上，他低下头，只低了一点点，在这很早，很早的晨光中合上眼睛。

 

耶稣啊，他 _完蛋了_ 。

 


	2. Chapter 2

他六周之后依旧完蛋，只不过愈演愈烈，John把他们放到Bobby家，然后就去爱达荷州，某处流入肖松尼瀑布的河流里追踪Jefferson需要帮忙的水恶魔了。Dean一开始因为爸爸丢下他独自去猎鬼足足郁闷赌气了三天，直到Bobby给他的后脑瓜扇了一记，指了指那辆需要组合发动机组的84年福特天霸；而Sam，话又说回来了，可开心极了，当日子渐渐从一周流逝成两周，两周又变成三周，他绝大部分时间都惬意地躺在Bobby屋外的躺椅上，手边放着一叠Carl Sagan[1]的书和一罐可乐——通常他喜欢把躺椅搬到Dean在修理的车边上，这样他就可以把他喜欢的段落大声地读给他的哥哥听。他被晒成了肉桂般的棕褐色，在炙热的阳光下就连他那一头乱糟糟的暗色头发也略显赤红，当他不想洗衣服的时候就去偷Dean的衬衫，他喜欢挤着Dean的地盘就好像他属于那里，总的来说这种愚蠢的，无计可施的绝望快把Dean逼成半个疯子了，因为不管什么荒谬至极的名为Sam的电流在三个月前的缅因州被导进了他的体内，Dean就是 _关不掉_ 它。他试过了。他逃出废车场——去镇里在一个劣质却舒适的酒馆里和酒保打发了几个小时时间，那家酒馆的老板欠Bobby一个很大的人情，所以他没怎么仔细查Dean的身份证，他还去解决了Bobby很早以前就想处理的几个附近的撒盐烧骨的差事——还拼了命的和当地餐厅和服务员还有他酒吧里每一个年龄低于四十岁的女人调情；在那个酒吧后面的小巷里和一个赶路去斯波坎市的漂亮男孩做了比调情更进一步的事；但是他还是感到Sam的对他的吸引力坚定的就像围绕着太阳转的行星引力。

 

事情发生在一个傍晚，南达科他州夏天闷热，昏倦，又不可思议的漫长的黄昏终于结束，Sam在前院里朝Dean三周前帮他搭起来的重标靶扔刀。Dean，理论上来说，在Bobby家的门廊里读着一本关于剥皮行者的书，但是他不久之后就放弃伪装了，在刚才过去的五分钟里他什么也没有做，就只是看着他的小弟弟，他在夜晚昏暗的光下扔着一个又一个刀子，因为燥热而赤裸着双脚和上半身，露出修长消瘦可爱的线条。自从十二岁开始，Sam用起枪来几乎和Dean一样好，但是他对于任何的刀具几乎跟个见鬼的艺术家一样，而当他进入状态时他可以连扔一个小时，那缠着铁线或银线的瘦瘦的刀片高速旋转着在院子里划出一道弧线后猛地射进目标，一遍又一遍，有时精准无比，有时异想天开地扔出奇怪路线的突袭，快要枯竭的昏暗阳光照得每一个刀刃熠熠闪光。他让扔刀这件事看起来变得容易无比，悠闲却一击致命，而且还真的有点让人困扰的性感，但是Dean还是搞不懂见鬼的这种……这种 _迷恋_ 是从哪里滋生的，但是，无论如何，他知道他该死的必须解决它。他会解决它的。不久的将来，他会解决它的，因为不管这他妈的算哪种个人心理危机，让他的内心失常地快像地狱一样天翻地覆，它绝对不可能 _持久_ 。它不会的。他很确定，他百分之百的确定，只要他继续给这个危机更多的啤酒，小妞和漂亮的男孩来应对，它最终肯定会消退的。

 

好吧，他几乎是肯定的。

 

相当肯定。

 

他应该肯定的，如果他应对这个危机的任何啤酒，小妞和漂亮男孩真正起了任何帮助作用的话，如果他最近不需要采取见鬼的物理上的强制措施来阻止他自己把他的弟弟推倒在前院温暖的沙土里，舔尽他闪闪发光的皮肤上咸咸的盐粒的话。

 

门廊的地板发出叽叽嘎嘎的声音。“你在这外面是打算把自己的肝都烤熟吗？”一个熟悉的声音问道，Dean回头发现Bobby站在他旁边，手里握着一瓶啤酒，瓶身因为热气而冒着汗。Dean感激地接过了它，Bobby坐到他身边，躺椅因为他的体重而微微摇了摇。“因为我得告诉你，小鬼，我刚在才楼下念咒语时已经搞出来好几个了。”

 

Dean快活地咽下一大口冰凉的啤酒。“我很好奇你从哪儿找到这些肝脏的？”

 

“你还是不知道的好。”那个老头轻描淡写地说道，Dean笑了笑。

 

他们安静地坐了一会儿，舒适地彼此相顾无言，唯一的声响就是那Sam的刀击中靶子的稳定的，致命的节奏，和他赤裸着的双脚悠哉的穿过半个前院去收集它们的脚步沙沙声。“他用刀不错了。”Bobby安静良久之后说道。

 

Dean又笑了。“他扔刀见鬼的棒极了，Bobby。”他回复道，因为那个小鬼的确 _很棒_ 。他过去的半个小时都很明显的在故意假装他不知道Dean在留意他，但是自从Dean出了门坐在门廊里开始，他扔刀的招式就开始变得越来越复杂，他上一次的投掷简直是 _史诗级的_ ，因为他自己拥有的四把薄刀和Bobby从阁楼里翻出来借给他的十把刀被他在距离遥远的靶子上投成了一个由银和铁组成的几乎完美的五边形。当Sam终于朝门廊瞥了一眼时，他的眼睛被松散柔软的额发半遮着，Dean举了举酒瓶示意。“还不赖，小鬼。”他喊道，当那个孩子红着脸蛋，开心地就跟见鬼的圣诞树一样发着光时，他也忍不住翘起嘴角。Sammy有许多各种各样的笑容，但是这一个——咧着嘴，酒窝深陷，不可置信的明亮——是Dean最喜欢的，一直是最喜欢的，而且Dean在他心底一个小小的静悄悄的角落里，偷偷藏掖着记着他得到这种笑容的次数。他们的双目穿过尘粒注视了彼此很长，很甜蜜的一段时间，而Dean想要……耶稣啊，他只是 _想要_ 。

 

“我们能去吃冰淇淋吗？”Sam喊回声，他转动着肩膀放松肌肉。然后笑了笑。“既然我见鬼的棒极了？”

 

Dean忘记了，有时候，这个小坏蛋有跟蝙蝠一样灵的耳朵。

 

“不知道你在说什么。”他回复道，打着哈欠。

 

Sam只是继续从院子里盯着他，脸上还挂着笑，那个笑容的每一寸都证明着他是个被宠坏的小捣蛋，他 _知道_ 他的大哥哥会投降的，而Dean最终也只能翻翻白眼，微微探出头。“去拿我的钱包，把身子洗洗干净，穿上衣服。”他告诉他。Sam像个小男孩一样高呼一声，箭一样地冲上门廊的台阶钻进了屋子。“还有穿上鞋子！”Dean对着敞开的大门高声喊道，因为Sam这个夏天几乎完全托付给他们了，他刚刚就像某个赤脚的嬉皮士小孩一样在Bobby家周围乱逛，而如果世界上只有一个人会踩到一根生了锈的钉子然后因为破伤风而失去，比如，一根脚趾头什么的，上帝知道那个人就是Sam。

 

他皱了皱眉，思考着。

 

“如果他得了破伤风会失去一根脚趾头吗？”他问Bobby，因为说真的，如果真有此事，他大概还是提防着好。

 

Bobby没有说话，只是坐在那里盯着他粗糙的手里见底的啤酒瓶。他的沉默有一种奇怪的特质，他的嘴巴半张着，感觉就像一个男人正在面对一个很不愉快的任务；Dean不确定这个上了年纪的猎人有没有听见他的话，当他刚准备重复一遍问题时，得到了完全出乎意料的，Dean确定不和脚趾头或者破伤风有任何联系的话：“你要知道那个孩子没有什么事情是不会为你做的，如果你要求他的话。”Bobby静静地说道。

 

Dean朝他的瓶口吹着气。他完全不明白Bobby见鬼的说这个想表达什么，但是不论如何这挺让人发笑的。“呃——恩。好吧。Bobby，你的确是 _见过_ 我的弟弟的，对吧？他就是那个大吼大叫的头发乱得一塌糊涂的小鬼，就在刚才还——”

 

“Dean。”他的声音料想不到的严肃；Dean诧异的从啤酒瓶里抬起了头，发现这个男人正在注视着他，不再容光焕发的脸上带着读不懂的神情。Bobby很长一段时间里都没再说话，只是用和他齐平的视线敏锐地看着他，良久后，他温柔地开口，“我这话会说一遍，孩子，而且只说一遍，然后我们就当这场对话从来没有发生过。但是，就像我说的。没有什么事情是Sam不会为你做的，没有什么是他不会给你的，只要你问他要，你知道这一点的。所以。”Bobby的声音很平静。“你该死的小心点，”他说道，“关于你想问他要什么。”

 

Dean，有一段短暂的，天真迷茫的时间，真的不明白他见鬼的在讲什么，然后一切恍然大悟地击中了他，就像铁铸的平底锅狠狠砸下他的头。

 

Bobby知道了。

 

耶稣基督啊，Bobby _知道了_ 。

 

真好笑，地球上的空气居然可以在这么短的瞬间里消失不见。

 

“我不会评判你什么，孩子，”Bobby继续说道，暴躁的脾气和轻柔地语气混杂在一起。“你们两个人从小孩子开始就一起经历了地狱，还有老百姓在正常世界里完全想象不到的东西——好吧，跟这件事情没什么太大关系。但是Sam十四岁了，不是什么三天之后你继续上路后就能在汽车后视镜里彻底忘掉的醉鬼。你们两个之间有什么事情走偏了，要一起面临的是一个充满伤害的世界。你知道的。我只是提醒你，就这样。”

 

Dean移开了视线，盲目地，注视着落日的余晖，喉咙和胸膛都突然觉得缩紧了三或四倍。他得说些什么；他知道他得说些什么，任何话：他得大笑，看起来迷惑不已，然后喝令Bobby告诉他他见鬼的在讲些什么，他得面带嘲讽地问Bobby他晚饭后都喝了些什么乱七八糟的东西，问他愿不愿意拿出来分享分享。他是John Winchester的儿子，撒谎和障眼法对他来说就像呼吸一样轻而易举，但是他不能不能…… _他他妈的不能呼吸_ ，而他头脑发晕乱作一团，他的声音终于无法掩盖住罪恶，恐惧和痛苦，他从喉咙里无法抑制地飞快地说出口的唯一的事就是真相。

 

“我从来没伤害过他。”他的声音颤动粗粝，说的话勉强凑成句子。他用力地闭了闭他的眼睛，强迫自己深深呼吸，然后把睫毛下灼热刺痛的泪水忍回去，不确定那些眼泪是因为羞耻或是害怕。“我永远不会——Bobby，你知道的；你必须得知道，我永远不会——”

 

“我当然知道。”那个年长的老头说道。他又从他的酒瓶里喝了一大口，换了个姿势更舒服的坐在吱呀作响的摇椅里。“顺便一提，这是我没打断你膝盖骨的唯一原因。”

 

Dean努力挤出一个明显的，无助的笑容，低头盯着他的双手，一只手关节发白，紧攥着他的啤酒。他都没注意到他在咬自己的嘴唇，直到他的舌尖尝到了他自己鲜血的铁锈味。“他不需要知道，”一分钟后，他说道，声音依旧沙哑。“Sammy。他不需要知道。而且他永远……他永远不用知道。我可以 _解决_ 这个，Bobby；我可以的；我只是需要……我只是需要一点时间。”

 

Bobby发出一声温和的，不明确的哼声，那可以意味着任何事或所有事或没有任何意义，他暖和而安详的坐在他旁边，一只大手轻松而随意地握着瓶颈。某个很遥远的地方，郊狼开始嚎叫，在荒野里高亢而孤独。

 

“……你会告诉爸爸吗？”最终，Dean还是问道，他恨他声音里的颤抖。

 

Bobby哼了哼。“我在你眼里看起来像该死的喜欢传八卦的人吗？”他喝尽了他的酒，又看了Dean一会儿，然后叹了口气，在在黯淡的橘黄色夕阳下站起了身。“我说过的，我们不会再有这样的对话了。我们不会再有关于这场对话的对话了，除非你觉得我们有必要，现在我要去喝威士忌喝到我能够彻底忘记这件事。你好好想想我说的话。这就是我所要求的。”他结满老茧的温暖的手，沉甸甸地拍了拍Dean的肩膀。“如果你需要我，你知道我在哪的。”他说道，等着那个孩子点头，然后走进屋里去。Dean没有转头看他离开。他的视线黏在他的手上，他的啤酒上，剥着瓶壁上的商标的大拇指上。郊狼们继续嚎叫着，那些交错重叠的声音强烈，甜蜜，古怪又痛苦地撕裂着Dean的胸口。

 

Sam很快就跌跌撞撞地跑到门廊来了。“我想要 _薄荷的_ ，”他得意地宣布道，把Dean的钱包扔给他。他洗了脸，头发湿漉漉地黏在他太阳穴那里，他穿上了他旧得破烂不堪红色运动鞋和Dean的一件齐柏林飞艇的衬衫，像羽毛般柔软的灰色的那件，领子和两个手肘的部位被磨损的和卫生纸一样薄。Dean想要在他们并肩走路时不由分说地伸出胳膊勾着他的肩膀，把他好好地裹在身边，就像他三个月前会做的一样；他想要把他拥进一张温暖凌乱的床里抱着他呼吸他的气味；他想要他们之间保持三千英里的距离也许最好再加上一个海洋。“或者曲奇奶油味的。不过，绝对要华夫蛋筒。你准备好出发了吗？”

 

Dean抬头看着他的弟弟，满脸期待的站在台阶边缘上，被晚霞的最后一抹余烬勾勒出清晰的轮廓——微笑，纤瘦，古铜色，好看（耶稣啊，太他妈的好看了），而且完全，绝对不知道他就是Dean在这个世界上想要的一切。

 

_没有什么事情是Sam不会为你做的，没有什么是他不会给你的，只要你问他要，你知道这一点的。_

 

_我可以解决这个，Bobby；我可以的；我只是需要……我只是需要一点时间。_

_“_ Dean？ _”_

他仰头喝掉了最后的一口啤酒。“好的，小子。”他说道，站了起来，在一次呼吸间把他所有的贪欲燥热和渴望都装进瓶子里，塞紧盖子，把它扔进胸骨下心脏内深不见底的地方。他深吸了一口气。痛苦锋利而尖锐。“好的。我们走吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Carl Sagan：美国天文学家


End file.
